


Crossover

by Voltai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: Dr Sheldon Cooper is a guest speaker at Lux.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/ Sheldon Cooper
Kudos: 1





	Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Author apologizes for his English.

"Let's see, I've got the list here," Maze says as she goes through the paper that lies in front of her, right on the bar.

"The entertainer speaker for this evening, is going to be a Dr. Sheldon Cooper," she shrugs with her shoulders.

Leonard sits right in front of her at the bar, "Yes, some friends thought that it might be good for him being around people, socializing a bit and stuff like that, but I must warn you, it might not be the entertaining program that this whole Lux Club is used to," Leonard says.

"Ah, no worries, I'm sure that he's doing a great job."

His voice goes an octave higher as he tries to safe this club from this performance, "That is what I try to say, it's Sheldon. You don't know him, it certainly is going to be different, and I'm afraid that you, well, that you destroy the image of your club to express it in this intensity."

"Oh mister Hofstadter, I don't think that it gets that worse, and on top, I'm not responsible for this list. Look this is what stands here, an agency planned it, and that's whats going to be performed. Alright now?"

Leonard sighs and gives up, "I warned you."

The evening show starts, Leonard and Howard are sitting at the bar as they watch Sheldon running onto the stage with the microphone.

"GOOD EVENING, LOS ANGELES!" Sheldon shouts cheerfully.

Leonard puts his jacket right in front of his eyes, covering his view with it, he does not want to see this.

The audience cheers and claps enthusiastic.

"What's your problem, its going good," Maze says as she watches his strange reaction.

"That's just because he hasn't started yet!" Leonard says. "Maybe the bartender is right and maybe it really is going good," Howard says, who is sitting next to him, but he just shakes with his head.

"Now, who of you wants to have some fun?" Sheldon asks into the crowd.

"Okay, I take it back," Howard says immediately.

They applaud and yell, "Everyone!"

"That is awesome! Let's do a little laola wave through this pulsating club right here, shall we?" Sheldon says very animating and the crowd is totally up for that.

"So, the laola goes like this: I say an element of the periodic table and whether if it is a main-group element or a subgroup, the ones who are responsible for each one of those groups are going to do the laola! The women are in the group for the main elements, and the men are responsible for the subgroup!"

The clapping stops and the audience slowly looks confused at each other.

"Let's start! Here comes the first one: Barium!"

Sheldon waves exciting with his arms, waiting for the laola.

But no one moves. 

"Does Los Angeles don't know chemistry?" He asks shocked.

"Let's give it another try, Ferron!"

Lucifer lifts his drink, giving him a toast on that one and doing a little wave.

"Ah! Very good the gentleman over there!" 

"Now another one, I give you Magnesium!"

"This is one for the women," Sheldon solves. 

The crowd starts to boo. "THATS BORING!" someone yells. 

Sheldon just stands there and holds the microphone tight. 

"This is the first evening the crowd is booing," Maze says shocked, since she doesn't expect that.

"I told you," Leonard says.

"Let me help him," Howard says and stands up on the chair, "Sheldon, come down!" he yells towards his friend.

Sheldon gives him a glare, "Cut if off, Howard! No one wants to listen to a simple engineer!"

Howards mouth drops open, he puffs for air.

"Well, but this simple engineer does work at Nasa!" he yells.

A loud and fascinating "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuoooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," goes through the crowd.

"This guy works at Nasa? How's it there?" one yells from the crowd.

"Yeah, whats your task over there, could you tell us more about that?"

Howard laughs and he gives Sheldon a triumphic smile.

"Come on Los Angeles," Sheldon says offended as he hands the microphone over to Howard who takes his place on the stage instead, talking with the crowd about his work duties.

They clap a lot and find it enormously interesting.

Sheldon takes a seat at the bar.

"Can I have alcohol?" he asks Maze.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Maze says and Leonard already steps in, "Yes, thank you, can you give him a glass of water please, I'll pay for that."

"Sure," Maze hands it out to Sheldon.

He takes a few sips as he watches Howard.

Sheldon checks his phone, because he receives a message.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yells so loud that the whole club goes quiet. Everyone looks worried at him.

"Whats wrong Sheldon?" Howard asks through the microphone.

Sheldon rings massively for air, and takes a quick gulp of water before he speaks in a hectic voice.

"It's the department of biology! They are building new bureaus for them, and far worse, they dropped a phenomenal project of the astrophysicists, and they are funding a research project for the BIOLOGISTS instead!"

The silence goes on, no one understands his problem.

"THIS CLEARLY IS THE APOCALYPSE!!" Sheldon screams. 

"Calm down, Sheldon, everything is going to be fine," Leonard comforts him.

"Quickly, Leonard, we have to rescue America, you have to drive me back, I need to talk to the director of the university immediately!"

"I think that is a good idea," Leonard says, "Good bye everyone!" and they leave the club.


End file.
